Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+5y = -3$ $-10x+4y = -3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+5y = -3$ $5y = -2x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{5}x - \dfrac{3}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-10x+4y = -3$ $4y = 10x-3$ $y = \dfrac{5}{2}x - \dfrac{3}{4}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.